


Caught Snooping

by NidoranDuran



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/F, Face-Sitting, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Rimming, Scent Kink, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nonon goes snooping around Satsuki's room for a pair of panties to 'enjoy', but upon being caught by Ryuko is in for several successive revelations. Commissiong for Kinky-no-Kyoukai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was nothing sensible about sneaking into Satsuki's mansion, especially not with the quarry that Nonon had in mind, but she was determined to find what she sought, to quell the lingering curiosity that had slowly become an all-consuming lust she simply had to sate. It had occupied her thoughts and her lonely nights time and again, spinning in an unbearable cycle of need and desire that she knew would never be fulfilled unless she acted on it. Sneaking through the mansion halls, she sought only one place, her visits there since childhood giving her a mastery of the layout that let her move to her goal quickly and avoid the butler, who seemed to be the only person around in the middle of the day. Perhaps Satsuki and Ryuko were out on a date. It would have made sense, and only further fueled her fire as she snuck into the bedroom.

It looked familiar to Nonon, who'd been there many times before, the oldest and closest friend Satsuki had. It was elegant and expensively adorned, just like everything in the mansion was. Satsuki lived a life of luxury so intense that even if Nonon had given up demanding to be a princess in reverence of the true royal she now served, she was still a little envious of it. Of the massive and soft bed that felt better than anything else in the world, of the beautiful furniture and the promise of wonderful food on a daily basis. Who could have said no to a lifestyle like this? While on any other day she would have soaked in the privilege and comfort before her, her mind was on other things, and so single-mindedly driven to them that she didn't bother basking in anything.

There, atop a laundry hamper full of worn clothes, it sat like a queen at the very top of the pile: Satsuki's panties. Neatly laid down on top of the other clothes, it looked so pristine; great care was taken to put it in there, and in turn Nonon would take great care to worship it. She hadn't expected to see blue and white stripes on it, but then again it had been a long time since she had gone snooping in her underwear drawer; her thirst had always been there. Closing the door quietly behind her, she crept toward the basket, toes curling into the soft carpet beneath it in utter excitement as she pulled it up, bringing it to her face and sucking in the deep, exhilarating first breath she'd craved, her nostrils filling with the purest essence of Satsuki's scent.

Almost weightlessly, she floated toward the bed, landing gently in the middle of the king-sized mattress, which seemed to be just about the softest place in the world to choose to sleep on, save of course for Satsuki herself. Her cock began to lift up her skirt as it stretched out her own panties, but she needed to get into position before she tended to any of that, settling nicely onto Satsuki's side of the bed, resting her head down on her pillow as she pressed the worn underwear into her face, rapid sniffs and breaths trying to urge whiff after whiff into her. Such an elegant scent, womanly and tinged with arousal, but bearing something regal and proper that was so uniquely her. In that single sensory excitement she found vindication for her bad idea, and decided to go through with it in its entirety.

Laying the pair of panties over her face so that it filtered all the air she breathed in through, her hands slid down her body, her hips lifting off the bed as her own touch seemed electric under the sweet haze of sniffing her crush's underwear. Down her thighs they went, then back up as they ran beneath her dress, pulling it up from the hem and then going back down one last time with her thumbs hooked into her own panties, whose lingering scent was too common and unworthy to even have her think about it as she kicked them off. One hand ran along her aching shaft, gripping it tightly, while the other reached back up for the panties, shoving them back harder into her face and resuming the frantic madness with which she inhaled.

With her firm hold on her penis, she began to stroke vigorously, under no illusions about this being anything approaching a romantic moment. No, this was, on top of being technically kind of illegal, an act of pure, desperate need, and there was no reason to get sappy. There would be time to fantasize about Satsuki touching her all over when she was home, like she imagined every other night. This needed to be something dirtier, sniffing panties and masturbating in Satsuki's bed, getting off in a way that might finally be able to calm her simmering lust at long last, and it needed to be something raw and lewd.

Nonon always thought that when the dust settled and Ragyo was defeated, that Satsuki and her could finally be together, but it seemed the raven-haired goddess had other things in mind, and began a relationship with her own sister, Ryuko. Nonon was left with all her still very alive and active feelings refusing to abate as her chances tanked. As glad as she was that Satsuki had found someone to love and was transitioning well into a healthy, almost normal life, her own feelings refused to find such relief in Satsuki's happiness, leaving her to pine from a distance as they remained the best of friends, but never anything further. It was maddening, and she hoped that this would give her some manner of bizarre closure.

As the smell thrilled her, her mind painted incredible pictures. It wasn't Satsuki's panties in her face, it was Satsuki herself, riding the tongue of her most devoted and loyal friend, receiving the worship from Nonon that she most certainly deserved to receive around the clock. She'd given Nonon permission to touch herself out of kindness, knowing that nobody could resist their own urges when given the chance to satisfy someone as beautiful as her. Her voice was stern, all of the hidden softness left for once they had finished; Satsuki knew Nonon liked to take orders from her, and she couldn't help but offer her pink-haired love everything she could.

"Ride my face for as long as you want, Lady Satsuki," she moaned into the underwear, her eyes shut tight as the fantasy drove itself further. More words came out intermittently, compliments about Satsuki's divine form, pleas for the privilege of being able to suck on her breasts, confessions about how much she wanted to be disciplined... She was a vocal mess far too deep into the enjoyment of her lurid fantasy, her plan gone perfect.

Her hips began to buck, lifting off of the bed and into her hand as pre oozed from her throbbing tip, trickling down her shaft and making her hand slick. It moved quicker and quicker along the formidable length, moving from base to tip as she worked her entire cock over. She was in a frenzy, completely lost to the incredible sensations she was giving herself. Her tongue even slid out, pretending to run along the puffy mound that she imagined leaked quim down all over her face; oh how perfect it would have been to know that a woman as staid as Satsuki was incredibly messy in the bedroom. It lapped along the panties, making them wet a little, igniting her tongue with the flavour now, of sweat and quim mingling together faintly.

That sudden burst of flavour did her in quickly. How could she possibly survive in the face of something that amazing? Two senses now experiencing the thrill of Satsuki that she thought she would never know, having given up on the idea of ever being the object of her affections. With a high-pitched cry she came, which was where she hadn't fully thought her plan out. Messy spurts of cum splattered out of her shaft, strokes turning frantic and making it wobble and jerk every which way, leaving the seed spraying down all over the top of the painstakingly made bed. She'd been too taken by surprise by a sudden orgasm to react, and had barely even had a plan for how to handle her ejaculation anyway, and now she was lying in a cummy mess that simply couldn't be explained away to any satisfying degree.

But as her eyes opened it got even worse, because standing at the foot of the bed was a smirking Ryuko, with a cocked hip and eyes directly on the spurting dick before her. "If you wanted me to kick your ass, there are better ways to ask for it than cumming all over my bed."

Embarrassment, surprise, and anger all welled up in the pink-haired girl at once, her cheeks going bright red as she began to shout obscenities that were, to be honest, directly mostly at herself. "I can explain!" she shouted, knowing that she damn well couldn't, but panicky instincts began to set in and she was suddenly in the hot seat.

"No, I think I should explain," Ryuko said, wearing such a smug grin that it drove the band leader up the wall. Circling around the bed, Satsuki's sister and girlfriend took her sweet time letting that explanation linger, until she stood by the head of the bed, hooking a finger into the panties and pulling them easily out of Nonon's loose grip, spinning them around her finger a little. "These aren't Satsuki's panties."

For half a second, Nonon seemed incapable of processing that, looking curiously up at Ryuko and trying to piece together what that even meant. It seemed beyond her; how could they not be Satsuki's panties? This was Satsuki's bedroom! It had always been Satsuki's bedroom, Satsuki's laundry hamper. Who else would have--

Oh.

Shit.

"You've got a lot to make up for." Ryuko's voice rose to an almost sing-songey, joyful tone as she reached beneath her skirt and slid down another pair of panties, also bearing blue and white stripes. She stepped out of them and smiled, shoving them down into Nonon's face as she began to fume and growl. She was going to enjoy embarrassing and mocking the musician oh so very much. "But I'm glad to know you like how I smell." She laid the pair she'd initially taken from Nonon over her large cock, pulling the previous pair back and leaving it by the side of her head as she began to climb onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" Nonon didn't move, almost paralyzed by utter shock and embarrassment.

"Giving you what you want. Remember? 'Ride my face for as long as you want, Lady Satsuki.'" Ryuko put on the least flattering, raspy impression of Nonon she could as she straddled the girl's face, which was now as pink as her hair was. "Considering you were sniffing my panties the whole time, I think it's pretty clear who you really meant." Intent on being an abominable shit to the musician, she lifted up her skirt and pressed down, letting her weight rest atop Nonon's face with her pussy positioned up against her lips perfectly. "Better get licking, if you don't want me to tell Satsuki about this."

Nonon almost refused, but the threat called her to attention. There was no easy way out of this, and she was more than willing to surrender pride if it meant this remaining a secret. And, on some level, she was far too horny to have even thought about denying the sexual advances of Ryuko, who although nowhere near the majesty of Satsuki was certainly attractive all the same. Especially once she felt the pussy against her lips, her breath suddenly heavier with the same flavour that had driven her to her intense end. There was no resisting this, every reason in the world given to just throw herself at Ryuko's desires, and so against her better judgment, she began to lick. Pressing her face up into Ryuko's slick mound, she laid kisses all over, already tasting pure, fresh quim that excited her more than it had any right to.

This wasn't Satsuki, but she hadn't known that when she stole her panties, and something about the way Ryuko flavoured her breath seemed so strong that she went for it anyway, lovingly kissing and licking the pussy before her. What she thought was unmistakably Satsuki had in fact been her sister, although perhaps that association forgave her mistake. Closing her eyes, she tried to rekindle the fantasy about being facesat by Satsuki, but it was gone. Not only was Ryuko's presence too palpable, especially with the way her moans began--and were incredibly obnoxious, as expected--but her mind found itself dominated by thoughts of her. She'd always been too busy fighting to pay too much attention up close to the gorgeous girl's form and how much had always been exposed during battle, but here she was, thinking back on it all, and she could feel something kindling within her, powerful and urging her toward attraction in ways she never thought it would.

Slipping a hand into Nonon's hair, Ryuko remained unaware of the growing attraction to her brewing in the girl she cockily extorted sex from. She was too busy enjoying the thrill of Nonon eating her out, even if there wasn't as much stubbornness as snark being hurled at her as she'd always hoped there was. She'd been far more vivid in recalling memories of fights and how the girls she'd been locked in epic struggles with looked in their rather revealing outfits, and the small girl before her had definitely been a standout. Suddenly in a position to enjoy thorough, intense sex with Nonon, she saw nothing but positives to finding the girl jerking off while sniffing her panties, although she was going to use it for leverage with ruthless efficiency.

"What do you think?" she taunted, biting her lip and leaning her head back as she started to roll her hips, getting into the act of riding her face with some real vigor behind it. "Does the real thing smell better?"

Nonon didn't dignify the tease with a response, but the moans and the sudden rocking of the pink slit back and forth against her lips, each forward push pressing her nose into the short black hairs all along Ryuko's pussy, she didn't have to. She was too busy picking up the pace, eating Ryuko out more vigorously and more and more finding her motivations to be a far cry from merely buying the girl's silence. No, she wanted the real thing, something intense and lusty, the real aim being to get Ryuko off, plain and simple. It wasn't how she'd hoped the night would go, the always-distant impossibility of Satsuki walking in on her and deciding to tend to her aching erection with her lips to apologize for leaving her like this for so long almost having come true with Ryuko, assuming the girl had even an ounce of decency in her to help Nonon get off as well.

Such a concern was quickly addressed as Ryuko's other hand reached back, gripping her shaft backwards from the top, crumpling the pair of used panties around it and started to stroke. Pre had already begun leaking out and forming a wet spot in the front, but now it came more steadily as Ryuko jerked her off, the intention very clear and exciting Nonon more than it should. Fully aware they were Ryuko's panties, Nonon found herself still aroused by them, and the thought of the girl who wore them stroking her cock with the intent purpose of making her fill them with cum was a thrill she wanted to chase. Bucking up off the bed and into the soft hand, she cooperated, her own hands gripping Ryuko's supple ass and pulling her down harder, fingers pressing into the cheeks as she ate her out with everything she had. Nothing had gone according to plan, but she decided that she liked this almost as much.

"I think someone has a pretty big panty fetish," Ryuko continued to tease between her loud moans. Her face riding had become intense and quick, bucking against Nonon's cute face eagerly as she tugged a little on her hair, intent on asserting herself in a way she figured Nonon would respond to. Her feelings for Satsuki were incredibly apparent, and it didn't take a psychic to wonder if maybe she got off on being ordered around and dominated. Nonon's overly eager licking of her pussy as it ground against her face was proof of that, her cute little nose eagerly pressing into her pubic hair and sucking in all the intense scent she could. "But I don't find it weird; it's pretty hot."

Being facesat for real, paired with the tight hand rubbing used panties along the end of her cock, formed the perfect storm for Nonon to lose herself, crying out into the slick folds before her as she lost herself eagerly, and once more loosed a load of cum almost too voluminous for comfort into the panties wrapped around her head, coating the insides of the underwear with incredibly thick seed that began to leek through the over-saturated fabric and trickle down her length. Her hips wouldn't keep still, but neither would Ryuko's hand, still pumping as she got her fun with the girl, loving the quivering release that had her squirming and bucking every which way.

Only once Nonon died down did the pumping stop, Ryuko redirecting the attention onto her as she pulled a weary Nonon's face up tighter between her legs, using the grip on her hair as rough leverage, her own hips suddenly picking up the pace as she sought a quick release off the heels of Nonon's. It wasn't fair that she'd already had two and Ryuko, who had been wronged in this situation, had none, and she sought to change that. It seemed Nonon agreed, because as her energy returned to her, she threw herself recklessly into overdrive, trying to get her off if it meant throwing everything she had into it. Sucking firmly on her labia, making out with her clit, whatever it took. Although for Nonon, it was as much about being fair as it was about pushing onward to what Ryuko had in store for her next.

When release did come, it was noisy. Ryuko was almost over the top in how loud she was, quivering and spasming atop Nonon excitedly. Her body was alight so wonderfully, and she nearly fell off of Nonon with her vigorous riding, gripping the headboard to keep herself upright as what seemed like theatrics ran their course intensely throughout her body.

But there was no time to bask in the afterglow, and Ryuko was quick to pull away from Nonon's face, which was red as her chest heaved and she panted, now suddenly tasting fresh air without the slightest hint of arousal on it. She didn't like it that way. But the same couldn't be said for the visual treat of Ryuko pulling the cummy panties off of her cock and without a second though, slipping them up her legs. Nonon couldn't believe it, but there it was before her, streaks of sticky white running along her thighs as she got the semen saturated underwear on, more seed oozing out of the sides of the legs as it was squeezed out. But that wasn't all; Ryuko then placed a hand down onto her mound through her underwear and began to rub her tingling pussy with all the cum inside. A lewd and vulgar sight that ensured Nonon didn't have to do anything as her cock, which had began to sag and soften a little, sprang right back up to attention.

"I knew it," Ryuko said, given confirmation right there of the girl's underwear fetish, which she decided she would have to indulge further. "Get on all fours," she said, and moved toward the laundry basket. Beneath the top she wore the day before, she found Satsuki's old pair of panties, a lacy black affair that, had Nonon thought for a second and dug for, would have seemed most certainly hers. As she turned around, she unsurprisingly found Nonon face-down in the panties Ryuko had laid on the bed earlier, sniffing them without shame. There was no time for shame when she had to just accept what she was and what she wanted in the company of a girl who seemed to find it hot. "Wow, you couldn't even wait for a second."

Slipping behind Nonon on the bed, Ryuko used a hand to urge her rear a little lower down onto the bed until her cock head was down against the bedding. Or at least it would have been, had she not been holding with the other hand onto her sister and girlfriend's panties, keeping them laid on the bed but open so that the girlcock would slip easily into them, Nonon gasping in realization as she knew immediately what she was being guided into. "Lady Satsuki's!" she cried, feeling the frilly lace trip rub along her sensitive underside, the confirmation that such an elegant and feminine pair was most certainly the underwear of her love.

"That's right," Ryuko said, following it up with a prompt swat at the ass before her for good measure. "Not only do you get to bury your face into mine while I do this, but you get to fuck hers, and that's what you came for, isn't it?" Another slap, this one a little louder and harder, which made Nonon whimper and buck forward, grinding her throbbing tip already against the soft fabric.

"Yes!" she cried. It wasn't the same as sniffing it, but it was even dirtier, even more exciting. What had once hugged the soft pussy lips of Lady Satsuki now lay against her cock, an honour she would not waste. She didn't know if something was actually happening here, if Ryuko was going to do anything other than slap her ass and talk dirty, but that was honestly all she needed by that point. She was one hundred percent gone and all that mattered was getting off.

But Ryuko had more in mind than just watching her hump a pair of her girlfriend's panties. After a third slap, she grabbed both cheeks with her hands. Nonon's ass was nice; not too large or plump or squeezable, but it had a nice and noticeable curve to it that made it nice to look at and to sink her face into. Easing the small cheeks apart, she leaning forward and pressed a sloppy, open-mouth kiss onto the wrinkled pink hole before her, drawing a surprised squeal of confused pleasure from Nonon as she pressed forward into Satsuki's panties harder. She had no idea what was going on, but as she leaned forward, she hardly felt like she cared enough to stop it, her spine shuddering from the lewd kiss planted onto her ass hole.

"What?" she asked, so confused as to why Ryuko was kissing her ass, but then the licks began, rapid laps against her pucker and the surrounding skin, and though she couldn't wrap her head around it, it felt good enough that she followed her question up with confused whines of pleasure, burying her face harder into Ryuko's underwear and sucking in all the feverish, lust-scented breaths she could. This pair wasn't quite as heavy, since it was only partway through the day, but it smelled fresher, what was there being more potent, closer to the real thing. This wasn't a situation she could even believe she was in, but it felt so good that she didn't question it, just threw herself headlong into gleefully getting off. 

Slow, long licks smeared saliva all over the pretty little butt hole Ryuko had before her, and she couldn't have been happier to have the opportunity. The raw thrill of burying her face into something plump and supple wasn't quite there, but she still had a nice little ass to enjoy, and Nonon's vocal, frenzied purring was certainly helped as she frantically sniffed her panties and fucked Satsuki's. All Ryuko had to do was eat her ass and give her that extra little push, as if the thought of creaming Satsuki's panties wasn't all the encouragement the band leader obsessed with two things--Satsuki and panties--needed to do just about anything.

Slipping a hand down her body, Nonon gripped her cock as her hips moved back and forth, pressing into Ryuko's face as she rocked. Accentuating the bare friction of her flesh against the lacy underwear, Nonon started to pump, furiously trying to get her cock as much stimulation as possible to bring her to a quick and intense release that would fulfill a dream she didn't even know she had until Ryuko decided to push her kinky interest one step further. The longer the rimjob went on, the more and more she accepted it, even as the tongue and fingers began to pry her pucker open and the very tip began to wiggle its way inward. Strange as it felt, it was also good enough for her to not complain about goddamn anything she was feeling. It was all amazing.

Kneading the small cheeks in her hands, Ryuko pushed her tongue deep into Nonon's ass with one quick thrust, sinking the wet muscle in and beginning to lick and lap and swirl along the hot inner walls of her rear, leaving them all smeared with saliva. The purring grew louder and shakier as Nonon very clearly drew close to another release, but Ryuko was thinking about the other one. About all the cum in the panties she'd put back on, making it stick to her skin and feel oddly exciting. She'd never indulged in anything involving panties before, and given her and Satsuki's lack of penises never indulged in semen either, but once she had, she found herself just as hooked as the band leader before her, who was in panty sniffer heaven. Everything except eating ass was new to her in this equation, but she liked all of it so far, and was determined to stay on course as hard as she could.

"Fuck," Nonon whined, toes curling as she licked and nuzzled into the white and blue panties, high on the scent of Ryuko and no longer even caring that she'd been wrong. Ryuko's panties smelled incredible, and there was no shame or regret in admitting that, because she'd discovered something she never knew before. A lot of things, actually, like the fact she liked the feeling of underwear around her tip, or that she liked being rimmed. The feeling pre beading and dampening the front of the panties made something to rub her tip against, moist and lewd and really making it feel like she was properly fucking the panties instead of just jerking off into them.

She stood no chance in hell of staying above the water. She knew that, and she didn't try to hold back as her ass was tongued and her head was throbbing harder and harder. She came yet again, this time not afforded the tight hold of a hand wrapping the panties properly around her shaft, which made a lot of the spasming dick's load seep out and land onto the bed instead. But she'd been pushed to such incredible heights of lust in the process that it didn't matter, because she came even harder than the previous two times, crying out Ryuko's name as she pressed her head down into the pillow and the panties. This orgasm was the hardest one yet, and it felt incredibly draining as she came all over the black undergarments, but so intensely satisfying with a tongue deep in her ass and hands fondling her cheeks.

It hardly felt like it had been a punishment at all, especially with the way Ryuko withdrew her tongue from her ass and began laying kisses onto the small cheeks. "Did you enjoy it?" she asked.

It took a few ragged breaths before Nonon felt she had the air in her lungs to even answer with, "Yes."

"And how much would you give to watch Satsuki put the panties on the way I did?" she asked, right back into teasing mode. "To put on the cummy underwear and feel all the warm stickiness along her pussy and her ass?" Her dirty talk became oddly specific and seemingly going somewhere that Nonon couldn't yet piece together, but it was keeping her spent cock hard, so she didn't even care. "I did, and it feels amazing. So what would you do?" With a quick slap, Ryuko pulled away.

"Anything!" Nonon shouted without a second thought, three orgasms deep and lust drunk beyond all believe. "I'd do anything to see Lady Satsuki put them on! It would be so hot, and I want to find some way to make her wear these right now, to have both of you standing side-by-side wearing yesterday's panties full of my cum." She didn't know where this shameless sexual openness came from, but she knew it was too late to hide it or stop it, admitting without a second thought sexual desires that felt too deeply-held to be as new as they were.

But the freeing rush that came from that admission suddenly drained out of her, as did the colour in her face, as she heard the precise and intimidating sound of heels. Someone was entering the room, and there was only one person with the measured grace and poise to walk that way in heels.

"Is that so?" Satsuki asked, standing in the doorway and staring at Nonon, naked on all fours with a spit-shined ass and panties around her cock.

Nonon wanted to scream. Why did this keep happening?


	2. Chapter 2

Nonon was completely speechless as she looked over her shoulder in shock and absolute embarrassment at the doorway, where Satsuki stood, as steely as always. Without her sword to rest on, she stood more upright, legs not parted in preparation to attack, but her face was no less still and imposing, and her height really only made the girl on the bed shudder in absolute terror. Satsuki's anger was something powerful and to be feared, something Nonon had done a very good job of keeping on the other side of for years, and she wasn't prepared for what was going to happen. After all, she'd been caught in the worst possible situation, having sex with her sister and girlfriend while screaming about how much she wanted Satsuki to wear the panties that she was blowing her load into. 

Licking her lips and smiling, Ryuko didn't even bother holding onto Nonon to keep her still. "I was wondering when you'd come along," she said softly, pulling away from Nonon, who finally had the good sense to not be sticking her ass up in the air. It was hard not to smile at Satsuki, to ruin the whole joke, and so she looked away from Nonon altogether. Keeping a straight face was not her strong suit.

As she walked slowly toward the bed, Satsuki milked the noise of her heel coming down onto the floor for all it was worth, much better at keeping a straight face than Ryuko was, and in fact greatly enjoying a swell of excitement and amusement as she watched Nonon squirm and stumble her way through noises that weren't even in then neighborhood of real words. It made Satsuki want to laugh, finding it so satisfying to watch her sweat under the pressure like this, before finally she stood over the top of the bed, looking down at a terrified pink-haired cutie. "Is there anything you'd like to say?" she asked, her voice completely unwavering.

Finally, Nonon managed to blurt out an actual word, mustering a, "Lady Satsuki, I'm so sorr--" before Satsuki cut her off, a finger pressing down atop her lips rather firmly, shushing her back into silence, and with Satsuki's mighty eyebrows furled, the band leader knew to keep quiet. She stopped mid-word and stared up at Satsuki in a mix of awe and terror as she waited to see what was going to happen, what reprimand awaited her for the many wrongs she had committed. As the lust that drove her to do all of those things with Ryuko became supplanted by fear and reverence, suddenly she was left questioning her actions and stupidity, knowing that she deserved whatever punishment awaited her.

Which made it a surprise when the finger slid down along her lips and eased its way into her mouth.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt the digit sink past her lips, Satsuki's expression easing up before her eyes into something warmer, with just the slightest curl of a wry smile forming in the edges of her mouth. Relief washed over Nonon the longer the looked at Satsuki and the further that the finger pushed in. Sealing her lips around it, she closed her eyes and began to suck, head leaning back as she realized she'd been played this whole time, and probably should have been complaining about it, but Satsuki had stuck a finger in her mouth, and there was no way she could ignore the duty before her. There was only one way to continue on from here, and it was to give the woman exactly what she wanted.

Pushing her head forward, she took the digit all the way down to the last knuckle, sucking firmly on it as her eyes opened, this time glimmering with excitement and a little bit of charm as they shifted toward the kind of punishment she could handle. It drew a wider smile from Satsuki, who began to pump the digit in and out of her eager mouth, feeling the tongue lap against it and the hot mouth try sucking it down against her outward pulls. It had only been meant as a little tease, but seeing how eagerly Nonon went to work, Satsuki let it linger a little while, give the girl something she had clearly craved for quite some time.

When finally it was done, the band leader giving a loud kiss to the tip as it withdrew and then letting her mouth lewdly hang open, saliva pooled down in the bottom of her mouth as she looked up needily at the steely, black-haired woman, Satsuki finally confirmed the ruse. "I have cameras all over the house," she explained. "Ryuko and I caught you sneaking into my bedroom, and we decided we should punish you somehow. Ryuko going first seemed like the funnier way to do it."

Nonon would have laughed had she not been on the receiving end of this wicked prank. "That wasn't much of a punishment until that bit where I almost had a heart attack, which was a little more extreme than I deserved," she muttered.

Ryuko slid back onto the bed, resting her head down against the pink-haired girl's thigh and smiling. "So I guess you don't want me to do that for you ever again."

"I didn't say that!"

Satsuki rolled her eyes, stopping the two from riling each other up before it started. "There is still the matter of you actually making soiling my underwear up to me. Straighten out, I'm getting what I'm owed." If her plan worked out well, she would be seeing a lot more of Nonon in bed, but it would certainly involve some work to keep her and Ryuko from driving each other mad.

With her eyes going wide, Nonon did exactly as she was told. This was it! The payoff to their little sexual prank was also everything Nonon had ever wanted before; sex with Satsuki. The long-held dream was finally coming true, albeit in the strangest way possible; her heart wouldn't stop trying to race out of her chest, she'd blown loads into two pairs of panties, Ryuko was there.... But even through all of the weirdness, what mattered was Satsuki being with her in any way she desired. Everything else was merely circumstance that she could live with, tolerable third wheels who, if they didn't get in the way, and perhaps found ways to put their mouths to good use while she and Satsuki consummated their love...

Satsuki slid her heels off and grabbed the hem of her skirt, pulling it up slowly to reveal another elegant and lacy pair of panties, this time white as virgin snow. She climbed onto the bed, one long leg extending itself far across Nonon's head as she pulled her body to ease into the middle, letting her underwear linger only a few inches from the band leader's lips. "Is there anything you'd like to say before we begin?" she asked, the smile across her face making it clear that she wasn't making any threats or being ominous, that the door was open for remarks of a more lighthearted nature.

And there was so much that she wanted to say! Even if it was rather apparent by now, if not long before no, just how smitten she was with Satsuki, it was still pent up in her chest, maddeningly built up and frustrating her to no end. She wanted to get it all off, to confess everything and finally be done with it. But it wasn't the time for that. Not when her breaths were picking up the slightest hints of Satsuki's scent, not when she was so close to getting what she wanted. It only would have slowed the moment down, drawn it out with reactions and feelings, things that didn't involve her devouring the pussy of the woman she loved. Shaking her head quickly, Nonon bit her lip, so ready for what was to come that even without being touched, her cock was throbbing off of pure excitement alone.

"Then you know what to do." 

Nonon had expected Satsuki to slip her panties off before beginning, but she had other ideas. Pressing forward, she straddled the musician's face with her underwear still firmly on, wanting to be orally serviced through them. Nonon's panty fetish had piqued her curiosity, and she wanted to see not only how far she would go with it, but what its merits were. Just as Ryuko had done, the older sister pressed all of her weight down on her lips, but there was something precise about it, practiced. As though Satsuki had done this almost nightly and knew exactly how to sit perfectly atop somebody's face, while Ryuko was merely mimicking what she had been on the receiving end. Which made sense; everybody's face deserved to be a throne for the glory of Lady Satsuki, but very, very few could ever claim the opposite to be true.

The smell of Satsuki lingered faintly in the fabric, which hadn't yet had a full day to absorb as much as the discarded pair she'd filled with cum, which sat on the edge of the bed now, largely ignored. After all, why sniff what Satsuki had already worn when her current pair, along with the rest of her, was being tugged down against her mouth by gravity itself? She began lick and kiss the front of her underwear, feeling the puffy mound through the fabric that wouldn't have received the wetness of her approach, but would certainly get the pressure of it. Her hands snaked around to grab Satsuki's round, taut ass, not only seeking to knead the flesh but also to try and pull her down a little harder against her face, wanting to feel as much of Satsuki's weight down upon her face as possible. She wanted to be worthy.

Ryuko watched idly for a moment, waiting for Satsuki to find her seat atop her and settle comfortably onto her lips before she herself moved forward. Standing before her was the rigid cock that she had paid very, very little attention to this whole time. Which was a shame, because as she inspected it more closely now that she had the chance, she had to admit, it was a rather nice cock. Well shaped, long, some nice girth to it... She had no qualms about the fact she chose to ride her face and eat her ass first, but while she waited for Satsuki to have her fun, she may as well go for it. If Satsuki hadn't come in she probably would have, in fact.

Pulling Nonon's legs apart, she crawled her way up a little, until she could wrap her lips around the aching head, stopping the steady trickle of pre down her length by instead letting it slowly seep into her mouth, leaving a faintly salty taste in her mouth. Her hand grabbed the base and stroked a little, drawing a heavy throb from the shaft as she sucked and slurped on the tip a little, teasing her way into the blowjob rather than just going for it recklessly. Satsuki made it clear that when she arrived, the tone was to be a little different, a little more romantic, and while Ryuko had no idea if a panty fetish threesome could even be done 'romantically', she went along with it.

Nonon whined and moaned into Satsuki's loins as she felt Ryuko's mouth, which she would concede was incredibly skilled and put to its best use in enhancing the moment between her and Satsuki, envelop her sensitive cock. Three orgasms had certainly left her feeling everything a little heavier, just the slightest bit drunk on lust and sensation, and to feel the wet heat around her aching shaft was just perfect. Her eyes were closed, shutting out the sight that was largely just clothing so that she could instead listen to Satsuki, hearing for changes in her breath, or even better, for moans. She wanted to know that she was worthy, that she was pleasuring Satsuki as much as she could and earning the opportunity she had been given.

Fingers threaded through her hair as Satsuki began to rock back and forth, grinding atop her face as she picked up the pace a little. It was a steady and firm hold, but gentle enough to not be intimidating or too pushy, just helping to guide and granting her something to caress and hold onto. The soft pink hair felt wonderful beneath her fingers. Although she may have seemed daunting, and certainly assumed a rather dominant position, sex was not a time where Satsuki tried to hold anything in or be stoic. She leaned her head back, moaning as her entire body began to roll, forward bucks that pressed her mound harder against the eager lips as she enjoyed herself quite vocally. There was no point in being quiet, in denying how her partner made her feel, and having spent so long hiding her true intentions, the raw and intimate honesty of sex was incredibly refreshing, something she wouldn't even think of trying to keep quiet.

Lacking the insight into that train of thought, Nonon merely assumed that she was some kind of amazing pussy eater, capable of making even the most stoic and steely of woman shudder and come undone, which went into feeding her ego a little, making her proud and excited as she threw herself harder into the task. She'd managed to get the front of her panties nice and soaked, making it cling to the puffy labia beneath as she nuzzled and licked and kissed it fervidly. The taste of her pussy grew more intense as she leaked sweet nectar that soaked into already wet fabric, flavoring them a little more as time went on.

Ryuko had managed to suck her down deeper, giving a slow and patient blowjob to Nonon as she pulled her weight. Dragging her head up and down, she gave just the slightest hint of teeth scraping down along her underside, keeping it interesting as she reigned herself in, wanting to deepthroat Nonon and get crazy about it, the more reckless and dirty of the two sisters turned lovers. She knew it would come with time, once she and Nonon had their moment together and could get past all of the assorted ways in which they had to work through their feelings. One slow blowjob was worth the many sloppy ones she would soon be able to give.

It was a surprise to her when Nonon's cock twitched and, without warning, dumped another heavy load of semen into her mouth, hips almost driving upward and burying the cock into her mouth, but Ryuko was quick to pin her body down and keep that from happening. There had been no raspy whine or shudder, no kicking of her wiry limbs. Just sudden ejaculation, flooding her mouth and making her choke a little as she was caught completely off guard. She pulled up and coughed, spitting some of the slimy mix of cum and saliva back down onto her cock as she bit down on her tongue and resisted the urge to chide Nonon for cumming so hard without warning her. The things she did for love.

"Lady Satsuki!" Nonon cried, twisting in her afterglow. "I love eating you out through your panties, but I want you finish on my face without them." That was all she needed to make it perfect, and hoped Satsuki would give her that, show her that mercy.

She wouldn't dare not to, but as she pulled up and saw the needy eyes looking back at her, it became a certainty that she would have no matter what. Hooking her fingers down into the band of her underwear, she eased them off of her legs slowly, down to her knees before she shifted how she sat to slip them the rest of the way off. Nonon's eyes lit up even harder in a flash of total hunger as she looked at Satsuki's bare pussy, pink and puffy with a thick and rather natural helping of black hair everywhere. Before she could compliment her, Satsuki was upon her again, this time bringing her thighs to squeeze either side of her head as her weight came down hard upon her lips, holding her head in place as she began to ride it more vigorously.

Nonon's lips and tongue went to feverish work, her moans loud even with her loins muffling them. She kissed and licked and sucked everywhere she could, rubbing her nose into the thicker hairs just above her mound. Everything she'd dreamt of for so long was before her, a sweet finale that she hungered and lusted after for what felt like an eternity. If her head wasn't held in the tight vice grip of Satsuki's strong thighs she would have gladly pushed her head up with everything she had, even if her face was pressed down against so hard there was no more tightness to gain from it. Every deep inhale was very heavily Satsuki, her direct scent even more thrilling than the one of her underwear. This was heaven. Pure, absolute perfection in physical form, and she loved every amazing second of it.

Satsuki wasn't much longer, gasping and shuddering as she bounced and ached atop Nonon, eagerly racing toward release. "Nonon!" she cried as her climax struck, which she knew deep inside of her was exactly what she wanted to hear, and likely had wanted to for quite some time. As her body shivered and tingled all over, a small spurt of clear fluid struck Nonon in the face. Nonon had never in all of her dreams imagined that Satsuki would be a squirter, but there it was, lingering on her face, leaving her the happiest girl alive as Satsuki shuddered and writhed atop her tongue.

She could have died right there.

Slowly, the sisters pulled up off of her, leaving her shivering and panting on the bed, face frozen in a look of joy and lusted as she looked at the two of them, amazed by what had just happened, and wanting so badly to know more of these sweet sensations, but unable to articulate that anymore.

Satsuki took her place by the edge of the bed, while Ryuko sat cross-legged at her feet. "Now that we've done that, I think we should talk."

"About what?" Nonon asked, high and barely understanding the implications until Satsuki replied.

"Us."

That made the musician perk up in a second, snapping upright in shock and fear and joy and worry and excitement all in one single rush of emotions that struck her right in the stomach. "U-us?"

"I know what you feel for me. I've known for a very long time, but it was never right to do that until our plan succeeded, and by then I'd already fallen into something with Ryuko. I didn't mean to, and had been planning to be with you when everything was over, but then she happened, and..." She sighed, waving a hand and letting it all wash away. "I would have spoken to you sooner, but we didn't know how to approach things, and how you would feel about doing this."

"Doing what?" Nonon was absolutely terrified that she was getting the 'we almost dated' talk. The confirmation that had Ryuko not shown up, they would be together right now, but that in the end it wasn't meant to be. There really seemed no worse place to be than that, and especially after the tease of being facesat, of having sex with them. Was it all just a consolation prize?

"A three-way relationship."

Oh.

Nonon's heart skipped a beat and she blurted out, "A what?" before even thinking, as if the thought of it wasn't registering to her hazy, emotion-wracked brain.

"Ryuko and I being with each other, but also with you. And you with us. We didn't know if you would be open to that, especially with Ryuko and I being sisters, which is its own different kind of weirdness. But we want you to join us in our bed more often."

"For crazy threesomes," Ryuko interjected, having kept quiet to let Satsuki explain things, since she was clearly the more articulate sister on these matters, but she couldn't help herself on that mark.

"And mutual love and support," Satsuki said more sternly before giving a look toward her sister that was the most visual representation of a sigh possible with facial muscles. "It's a lot to ask someone to jump into, and unconventional in so many ways, but if you're willing to be with us, we'd love to have you."

Nonon stared in utter disbelief at the two of them, baffled and amazed, trying to process what she'd just been asked, which had several different layers to it. They caught her sniffing their panties and decided to use it as a springboard to invite her into a polyamorous relationship? That was the most insane thing she'd ever heard, and yet...

"I'd be an idiot if I said no," she sighed, looking at Satsuki, then back to Ryuko, noting the way their faces lit up. Ryuko's expression in particular surprised her; it meant this hadn't all been Satsuki's idea, that she wasn't being dragged against her will into this. "So I guess I'm in. What, you're both my girlfriends now or something?"

"That's right," Satsuki said, leaning forward and seizing Nonon's lips, which was the point where the pink-haired girl realized she'd eaten her out before even kissing her. This was a good way to fix that, and the passion in Satsuki's kiss was clear; she meant every word of what she said. No sooner had Satsuki pulled away, than Ryuko had come upon her, giving her a kiss just as heavy, and Nonon was surprised by how much she enjoyed it, matching her effort as her head swam with excitement. This was new ground for all of them, but for Nonon above all. So much she'd never done before that was finally upon them.

"Since I did all that shit for you, you should fuck me first," Ryuko said as she pulled away, crashing the nice moment the three had shared right into the wall before the strands of saliva connecting their lips had even snapped.

Nonon's eyes narrowed, but she nodded. If this was going to be a three-way relationship she couldn't go favouring Satsuki all the time and ignoring her other girlfriend. Not to mention, Ryuko had given her both a rimjob and a blowjob, while only receiving cunnilingus in return. She deserved another release to help even the scales a little bit, even if she did want to cum inside of Satsuki to finish off her living of the dream. "That sounds fair," was her very neutral response.

With a smile, Ryuko lay down on her back, pulling her cummy panties to the side. The semen left in them had started to dry, flaking along all of her pubes and along her mound. "You probably want me to keep them on, so we'll do it this way." Her legs rose up in the air as she showed her snatch off to the girl; even though she had already eaten it out, it was important to flaunt it from this new angle, framed within Nonon's trashy fetish perfectly.

And it worked. The musician was quickly upright and scrambling to get between Ryuko's legs, eager to dive in and cash in on everything that had been set up. The payoff for cumming in her panties was before her, and the fact that both sisters were so eager to indulge in her fetish without question was a good sign of things to come, she decided. The consideration and care put into it simply couldn't be ignored; they wanted her to feel at home, to feel like one of them, and it worked perfectly, helped welcome her into the fold and ease her into a new and unconventional life with them. She assumed that moving in would follow, but there would be time to work out technical details like that once she was done consummating their new relationship.

Grabbing a hold of her upright legs, Nonon steadied herself before pushing forward, deciding it best to not bother going slow anymore; that time was over, and she was ready to race toward something else, something incredible. She sank into the slick, waiting pussy eagerly, shuddering as she felt the tightness immediately upon her, slick vaginal walls clenching down hungrily as the girl's overworked and lusty body demanded relief. Now that she had a point of comparison to the two girls' mounds, she found Ryuko's to be fairly neat and well-kept, hair trimmed compared to the surprising degree to which Satsuki's pussy was wildly hairy. Both were gorgeous, but it seemed the total inversion of what she would have expected from the two of them.

Ryuko's legs pressed against Nonon's body, hooked a little over her shoulders, angling her body a little so that the penetration felt deeper and heavier, making her moan and grab at the sheets immediately as she felt the lengthy cock push into her. "Oh fuck, I've been waiting for this!" She bit her lip, closing her eyes tightly as she stilled herself as much as possible, waiting eagerly for the thrusts to begin, knowing it would make even this seem lackluster. "Come on Nonon, don't leave me waiting after all this time."

Nonon grumbled something beneath her breath and got to work, her hips having had it rather easy this whole time, and the time for that was over. She started to thrust hard and fast, slamming herself to the hilt inside of Ryuko each time. She could feel the leg hole of her soiled panties rubbing along her cock as it tried to correct itself. "Grab your panties and hold onto them," she snapped. "I'm doing all the work here already!"

It wasn't entirely ideal to see them taunting each other like this, but Satsuki trusted that given time, they would both calm down considerably and, although unlikely, maybe even become less pigheaded. She wasn't holding her breath for that part.

Seeing an opportunity for a little quid pro quo, Ryuko did exactly tag, grabbing her panties and pulling them once more, keeping them dragged to the side and her pussy exposed as her fingers clenched around stains of half-dried cum. She had to admit, as far as weird fetishes went this was certainly one of the better ones for Nonon to spring on them, being surprising enjoyable, something she was already getting a thrill out of and would gladly have worked into the usual routine. But then came her idea of 'fairness', her foot moving toward Nonon's face, pressing her big toe against her lips. "I help you, you help me," she said between moans.

Nonon could have raised a stink about it, but in all fairness, they had gone quite far to indulge her, and there was certainly nothing wrong with giving Ryuko a little something extra. Wrapping her lips around the toe, she began to suck, her hand sliding up the leg to caress and firmly massage the foot, as her other shifted down to Ryuko's waist to compensate, helping to keep her steady as she started to thrust harder into her. The slick heat gripped her cock tighter, made her shudder as she stopped worrying too much about not being able to fuck Satsuki first; this was incredible, something raw and passionate, with a beautiful girl gasping and moaning as her cock plunged into her. In fact, she became so focused on Ryuko that she wasn't even paying much mind to Satsuki.

Having her toe sucked helped push Ryuko to new heights. It wasn't a lot, but it was a nice touch, enough to intensify her moans, make her squirm and buck harder as she tried her best to stay still. Her lip was kept so tight between her teeth that it was a surprise it wasn't bleeding, and her head rolled back hard enough to lift her shoulders off of the bed. She was twisting and surging excitedly off of the sensations, and the two had found their way to getting along rather quick. Satsuki was shocked, in fact; Nonon took the toe thing well, and they were already settling down into what she expected them to, getting along nicely and focusing on each others' pleasure above all else. They were a work in progress, but there had been so much progress almost instantly.

Satsuki pulled away form the two, slipping her skirt down her legs and grabbing yesterday's panties, which Nonon had given some more recent use to. "Nonon," she called, a lusty edge to her voice as she stood up and began to slide them up her legs.

"What is it, La--" No, not 'lady'. If they were together, she knew Satsuki wouldn't want her to be so formal. But before she could rephrase to just call her Satsuki, she was struck speechless by the sight of the cum-filled black panties slowly being pulled up her gorgeous and perfect legs. Streaks of pearly white ran up along her thighs as she settled the used pair onto herself with much more grace than Ryuko had earlier. The sheer sight of it was enough to undo her, the musician gasping and howling as her hips stuttered and she came deep into Ryuko, the spreading warmth serving to set the girl beneath her off as well, leaving the two of them moaning loudly together as their orgasms ripped through them.

Satsuki took advantage of the girls' orgasms and the ensuing stillness to get into prime position, pulling her sister's legs down and spreading them so that they were down on the bed and around Nonon, giving her the opportunity to climb directly on top of Ryuko and mirror the pull of her panties aside as her body pressed down tightly on top of her supine girlfriend's. "It's my turn now," she purred, wiggling her rear as the half-dried cum clung to all the black along her hairy pussy, leaving her mound with more streaks and white in a much shorter time. Running her fingers through Ryuko's hair, she gladly pressed her lips down and began madly kissing her sister.

Nonon found the energy within her to pull out of Ryuko and slam into Satsuki, renewed and reinvigorated as she got to work, fucking Satsuki with everything she had. She was just as tight as her sister, just as incredible, her pussy clenching down hard and trying to desperately milk her cock. All of the energy she had left, having blown her load four times already and all, went to getting one this one last time, to giving Satsuki the flood of cum she deserved, the thing that would start off their strange relationship on the best foot possible.

But Nonon no longer had only her love for Satsuki on her mind. Ryuko was more than merely 'there'; she was as valid and important a part of this relationship, and Nonon couldn't help but notice her part in setting up the delicious sight before her. Two gorgeous sisters, pulling aside panties that had been wrapped around her cock and bore her loads, lying sandwiched together... There was a temptation that pushed past her desire to only have the sweet sex with Satsuki she always wanted.

It surprised both sisters with Nonon pulled out of Satsuki and shoved back into Ryuko's spent pussy as it leaked with all the seed deposited into it. But they took it in stride, moaning and writhing against each other as they shared Nonon, Ryuko getting a nice hold on Satsuki's head in return. "I was hoping we'd end up like this at some point," she panted, biting her sister's lower lip as only ten seconds later, she was pulled out of and Satsuki was once more getting fucked atop her.

"Unf, so was I," Satsuki grunted as the thrusts grew wilder, the twin treats of two very similar pussies for her to enjoy riling Nonon up and pushing her harder. She'd never been fucked like this before, and Ryuko had gotten quite vicious at times with a strap-on. She adored this though, the pace so new, so frantic. It was on another level, a part of Nonon that she knew how to use rather than a mere extension of her will. "I could get used to this."

Nonon alternated rapidly between the two girls, giving maybe ten or fifteen seconds of thrusting to one before she slammed into the other without missing a beat, her fingers on Satsuki's round ass tapping to help her keep time as she got rhythmic about it. Their moans and cries between sloppy, wet, noisy kisses were the perfect music, and she was the conductor, although her baton was thoroughly inappropriate, and no self-respecting band leader would ever use it for sex in the middle of a show, but she hardly cared much about that anymore. She just wanted to get off, knowing that she still had to finish in Satsuki for the moment to be perfect, but that until she was close, she ought to enjoy the sensations before her.

Ryuko grabbed her sister's breasts through her top, kneading and massaging steadily as she tried to help Satsuki inch toward release, knowing that fucking both of them was going to do Nonon in rather quickly, and not wanting her sister to be left behind. She knew that until she and Nonon settled into something together, she was around for Satsuki, and perhaps for Ryuko in only the most physical sense. Satsuki had long held feelings for Nonon, and they deserved to cum together, to have the romantic moment that would seal the deal and make everything perfect moving forward.

But she hadn't expected Satsuki to climax first, going still and rigid atop her sister as she howled, head pulling away from the kiss. Ryuko dove her neck and began nibbling all over as she came, frozen in place as waves of pleasure ran like electricity through her, making her scream as she gushed all over her sister's pussy, her folds clenching hard around Nonon, inner walls pulsating and trying to pull her deep in, wanting to be rutted and seeded. And seeded she was, Nonon unable to refuse the biological request as she let go, bucking forward and flooding the perfect pussy with the every last drop of cum she had, panting and gasping. This was the perfect moment, everything absolutely as it should have been, even the details she never expected to be vital to the entire experience.

Falling limply forward, the lightest of the girls settled down onto Satsuki's back, breathless and exhausted, lying lazily in the heap of sweaty, satisfied girls who just needed a moment to relax. Or many moments. Maybe as long as they could feasibly stand to remain like this. Really, there seemed no reason to pull apart, to stop being like this as hands lazily settled onto bodies, ensuring that they became a vertically stacked cuddle heap. There would be a lot of things to work through, a lot to iron out and get used to, but they were all confident, albeit in a certainty fed by the afterglow of sexual chemistry and little else, that they could make it work out perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3

Mako had no good reason to sneak into Satsuki's mansion. She was bored and looking for Ryuko, but instead of just calling her best friend, she'd decided to drop in and pay her a visit, showing up unannounced at her door. When there was no answer she just slipped in; the door was unlocked, so they must have been home. "Ryuko!" she called again and again, peering around corners as she tried to find where they'd gone; there was a lot of ground to cover, a lot of rooms to check, and the fact she'd never been there before certainly made that harder. Door after door opened up and peered into, finding everything but a bedroom or family room, no matter where she looked.

"Ryuko?" she asked, peering her head into yet another door, but this time she wasn't greeted with a linen closet or empty guest bedroom. There was somebody here, but in the mot surprising and bizarre context she had ever witnessed. Nonon sat bound to a chair, shackles that were a part of the chair keeping her ankles flush against its legs, ropes rather intricately knotted as they crossed her lithe body. A pair of silk panties were pulled over her head to act as a makeshift blindfold, while another pair was balled up and shoved into her mouth. With her hands tied up behind her back, she was vulnerable and helpless, left to linger like this in agony while her rigid cock sat between her legs, standing at infuriating attention as pre oozed down from its tip.

Mako bit down on her tongue, stifling a gasp as she stared at the tied-up and naked Nonon. Why was she left like this? Who would even do this to her? She should have quietly closed the door and forgotten what she'd seen, but her feet began to move before her head could act, carrying her into the room and closer toward the bound girl. Closing the door behind her, she gave herself some privacy as, with great curiosity, she moved up for a better view, unable to resist reaching out and seizing the needy girlcock.

Nonon squirmed and moaned through the makeshift gag shoved into her mouth. She'd lost track of how long it had been since her girlfriends tied her to the chair. The sisters had spent quite some time licking and kissing her cock together before they simply stopped, and the next thing she knew, the door was closed, and right on the verge of her orgasm, Nonon was left to suffer. It was agony, pure and simple, the musician left with nothing to do about her needs for what could have been ten minutes, and could have been four hours; she wasn't exactly counting, and time seemed to drag on forever when she was left to simmer in her lust in such a helpless position.

But the relief brought confusion. As needy and desperate as she was, she knew that the hand gripping her shaft was not Satsuki's or Ryuko's. It felt different, gripped her tighter than either of her lovers, and was smaller. Not that she cared, accepting whatever she could get, head tilting back as she whined through the underwear in her mouth. It was Ryuko's pair from yesterday, and all the drool she'd produced ensured its flavour overpowered her sense of taste, dominating her tongue thoroughly. Whoever this mystery partner was, as long as they touched her needy cock she didn't care too much about their identity. That time had long passed.

Mako kept quiet with great difficulty. Silence was not her strong suit, or really subtlety in any way, but she couldn't tip Nonon off as to her identity. It seemed too embarrassing a prospect, but lucky for her, the fact she was tied up and blinded meant that for Nonon, this would be a thrilling little affair; a blind handjob from a mystery partner never to be seen again. It afforded her the anonymity to do whatever she wanted if she was quiet about it. Her extra tight grip moved up and down steadily along Nonon's shaft, loving the way it twitched and throbbed beneath her touch. Pre-cum oozed from the swollen tip steadily, and it was slowly becoming an irresistible treat for her eyes. How long had she been left here? She assumed this was Satsuki's work--and she was half right--and found it so cruel to Nonon to leave her like this.

The pre began to draw her focus, and Mako found herself licking her lips as it leaked out more and more. Slowly, she sank down to her knees, leaning forward to give a long lick up her shaft, and the panties couldn't contain the whine that wrenched itself from Nonon's throat. She was needy and ripe, every little sensation against her cock absolutely electric, and her hips tried to lift up off of the chair, wanting nothing more than to sink into the mouth of whoever was taking mercy upon her. But the more decorative bondage that dolled up her body met in a knot behind the chair, looped through its back and ensuring that she couldn't get more than an inch of motion out of her frantic push.

Thankfully for her, Mako got the hint, and something about the pure need expressed in that thrust really got through to her, a heavy pang of arousal hitting her as she parted her lips and pushed forward, taking the aching head into her mouth and beginning to suck eagerly. She had never been as gone as Nonon seemed in that instant, but Mako was easily carried away by the lewdness of her action and the vigorous ways Nonon struggled against all her bindings to express her need. It was impossible not to get incredibly turned on by the delicious sight before her, to rub her thighs together as she settled down on her knees, sucking and slurping messily on the tip of the aching girlcock.

Nonon wished she could have done something. Thrust upward, grabbed a handful of hair and shove the person's face down onto her cock. She was so needy, so ragged, so impossibly turned on and teased. She didn't handle orgasm denial well at all. She'd seen Ryuko struggle with being brought to the edge ten times in a row by a cold and calculating Satsuki, but the musician couldn't even handle one without losing a hold on herself. She liked cumming too much to take it, and a heated frenzy of need came over her that she couldn't tend to. Until now. She whined and struggled, moaning as at long last someone had come along to save her from her edged agony. She suspected it had been planned all along, to send someone in to tend to her and see if she could tell it wasn't them, but if it wasn't, she was grateful to this good stranger for helping her; her mind was that twisted by need.

Mako continued to stroke quickly as she sucked on the tip, slowly getting used to the odd taste of her cock and all the pre that dribbled down onto her tongue. It certainly provided a unique flavour that received a nice boost from the lurid act before her. She'd never done something anywhere near this naughty before; felt up a sleeping Ryuko a few times, sure. But never anything this intense, this 'real'. Nonon was moaning and shuddering against her bindings, trying to kick free of the shackles before her very eyes as lust consumed her, and Mako found herself more than a little jealous of it. It certainly seemed agonizing, but it must have been amazing nonetheless, to feel so good that she couldn't control yourself in your pursuit of even more, left at the exhilarating edge for so long that pleasure turned to madness. 

Seeking to feel the cock deeper in her mouth, Mako pushed further down, her free hand slipping up her skirt in the same motion as she decided that her own appetites had simply become too much to ignore. Down her panties the fingers went, rubbing furiously along her entrance as her other hand pumped faster along the cock she was sucking on, earning another trickle of pre for her effort. Her lips tightened around her length as they sank downward, tightening their seal as her head started to bob in time with her hand, a steady and quick pace that made Nonon even louder through her gag. Watching the frantic attempts to break free and thrust into the warm, slick heat of her mouth was so exciting; Mako was in no ways a dominant girl, but even she had to admit that watching her squirm was nothing short of delicious.

The tip of Nonon's shaft pressed into the back of her throat, and Mako gagged for a second before she took the plunge, unable to resist the urge to swallow down every inch of the delicious girlcock that she had captive. With a little difficulty and another sloppy gagging noise, she took the length down her throat, eyes going wide as her hand slid away entirely, bracing against Nonon's thigh with a tight squeeze as she bobbed her head once more, now using only her mouth to pull it off, and coming closer and closer with each push downward to taking the entire dick down her gullet. The thought excited her, the twisted lust of her act riling her up with great ease; this was so new, so dirty, so exciting. Everything about Nonon drove her up the wall; the taste and warmth of her cock, the muffled noises, the way she simply would not stay still. She'd never paid much attention to Nonon before, generally having eyes only for Ryuko, but she suddenly looked downright adorable and sexy in her current, tied up state.

Her fingers plunged deeper, her pussy absolutely soaked and leaking all over her hands and her panties. Her fingers seemed to go on autopilot, all of her attention on the blowjob and everything going on around it, but her body's needs were clear and amplified by her lurid act, and her fingers knew just how to pleasure herself, working in silent concert with her subconscious to rock her digits deep and quick into her folds. She'd never been this turned on, this feverish in her masturbation, but everything in front of her was irresistible, and she was powerless to do anything but roll with it, get washed away by the waves of bliss Nonon was inching toward before her very eyes.

She was completely gone, lost to the lust and feeling amazing as her own heated arousal welled up, fingers pumping frantically with only one goal in mind. It was almost impossible to keep quiet, but she was able to angle the need to make noise toward her goal, letting all the sloppy choking and gagging noise fill the air; it was hard to ruin the moment by talking when she was taking a cock down her gullet. It was a slick and slippery blowjob, lots of slobbering noises and slurping that also helped fill the air, keep her identity a total secret as any small whines she couldn't help but let loose would be buried beneath the 'glurk' noise she made several times a second with each push downward.

When Nonon came, it was a complete shock to Mako. She'd been so vigorous and squirmy from the very beginning that there were no warning signs, just one last, powerful throb before thick ropes of splooge splattered down her throat. Mako pulled up in a panic, whining in a voice that was most decidedly hers as she coughed up some of the seed that filled her mouth and her throat, gasping for air even as her cock continued to erupt, getting more streams of sticky seed across her face and in her hair. Her howls through the gag were incredible; she really had a powerful set of pipes on her, but when she heard that whine, even through her lust fog she knew exactly who it was.

"Mankanshoku?" she asked, the muffling of the panties dulling out of the syllables, making it sound more like, "Makahohu?"

Mako tried to clam up when she realized that she'd tipped Nonon off, but in doing so made a yelp that only confirmed her identity, eyes going wide in terror as she realized that she'd buried herself even deeper. There was no good way out of this mess; she was pretty thoroughly fucked now, wasn't she? Standing up, she did the 'right' thing and withdrew the pairs of panties that kept her from speaking or seeing.

Nonon looked in shock at Mako, standing before her with cum splattered across her face, one hand incredibly slick and sticky with her own juices, and most notably, a look of utter need in her face. Her breathing was heavy, and it was clear that the blowjob had left her turned on and ragged, which for someone who'd just spent what felt like three days bound and on the edge, was something she could understand.

"Untie me," Nonon said only half a second before Mako could get her apology in. She was still completely rigid, and after her agony and the teasing of her girlfriends, she was going to need more than one orgasm to be done with everything. It wasn't a threat or a command, just a statement, but the way her jaw quivered as her post-orgasmic tingles ran through her, it was rather clear why she wanted to be free.

Certainly not wanting to anger Nonon after what she'd done, Mako did as she was told, walking around the chair and undoing the rope around her arms, then the knot that tied her back to the chair, freeing up Nonon to undo the shackles connected to the feet of the chair. Her first time in Satsuki's bondage chair may have been cut short and not gone exactly as intended, but Nonon had definitely had her fill for the day. Mako stood nervously in front of Nonon, waiting to see what she would do once she was free, not sure if she could expect to be pressed to the wall or punched in the face.

Grabbing Mako by the collar, Nonon pulled her into a frantic, needy kiss. She could taste her cum all over Mako's mouth, but considering the places she'd had to clean up her own messes, that was hardly a problem. After so long of being bound, she wanted to move as much as she could, and her hands couldn't keep off of Mako, rubbing and groping and touching her anywhere and everywhere she could, fondling her breasts and trying to tear her clothes off of her. Raw expressions of her overworked and pent-up desires were made all over Mako's body, her kisses so heated and frantic that Mako was left scrambling to try and keep up, caressing her naked body as her amateurish and clumsy kisses were overwhelmed. Not that she minded, since Nonon didn't seem to care how well she kissed, she just wanted someone to touch.

The musician began to hump Mako's leg slowly, her tip peeking up her skirt and grinding against her thigh as she undid her blouse and peppered her neck and the tops of her breasts with kisses. "Thanks for that," she finally said, so far gone she forgot to speak. "I really needed someone to come along and help me with that."

"It's not a probl--ah!" Mako was trying to speak, but the hands seized her breasts and squeezed tightly, her hips rocking forward a little and grinding harder against the cock settled on her thigh. With her mouth wide open, Nonon seized it for another kiss, keeping her from responding as she slowly backed Mako against the wall, until the brunette's back was pinned to it as the hands were staring at doing away with her skirt, all the while feverish kisses keeping her mostly silent and completely complacent.

Mako's skirt and panties hit the floor as Nonon dragged her hands back up along her outer thighs. She almost bent down to grab the underwear, barely able to contain herself and her terrible, trashy fetish, but she managed to avert her gaze, focus on Mako before her. Unlike her girlfriends, who towered over her imposingly--especially Satsuki, who was all leg--Mako was around her height, not as narrow and with much more in the way of curves, but still someone she felt on equal footing with. Someone she could fuck against the wall and still be able to kiss, which was exactly what she was going to do.

Easing her tip up against Mako's folds, she was amazed by just how soaked her pussy was, dripping with need, drenched in a way that even Satsuki couldn't match. Her tip throbbed against the quivering labia as it got into position, Mako whining and squirming as Nonon grabbed her wrists and pinned them against the wall. She had absolutely zero idea how to top--her girlfriends were far too dominant to let her get much of that in, not that she minded--but knew that Mako didn't either, and that she was too turned on to care much. Even if it was a messy and lackluster fuck, the two girls were both too far gone for such concerns. All that mattered was getting off, with everything else so distant a worry they hardly seemed to matter.

Pressing her hands against the wall a little more firmly, Nonon pushed forward, the girls joining in a mutual cry as Mako's tight vaginal walls parted for her cock, clinging eagerly to her shaft as it sank into her. It was a feeling of fullness far beyond what Mako's fingers had managed, intense warmth and stiffness that opened her up and kept her there. Mako shuddered against the wall, struggling against the hands pinning her wrists to it, and could barely get out a ragged, "More," between her stray, frantic moans. It seemed for her that the tables had turned, that now she was the one consumed by need and lust, with a heat inside of her she couldn't resist.

But that wasn't quite the case. Nonon still hadn't come close to recovering from her denial session, one orgasm far from enough to sate her need. She could go for an incredible length of time once she got going, and after being left and worked up, she had a lot to vent, frustrations that could only had one channel to be taken out on; Mako. Her hips drew back for the first time, making the brunette shudder and whine, writhing more furiously between the musician and the wall as hollowness ensued; feeling herself full of the thick girlcock had finally begun to soothe her aches, but its absence only made her even more sore. At least, until she thrust forward again, and Mako was nearly brought to tears by the joy and relief of the push into her.

Nonon felt energy rush into her as she heard the noises Mako made, revitalizing her after the emotionally exhausting time alone. It gave her the burst of power she needed to start moving her hips as quickly as she could, hammering Mako relentlessly with hard, fast thrusts into her, drawing more moans and noises from her lips that served to further entice and excite her, a perfect and wonderful cycle where she induced her own inspiration. Mako was so cute getting fucked, looking and sounding just perfect, and it kept Nonon working hard to maintain that perfection, to hear more sweet moans and watch her chewing her lip with her eyes shut tight or rolled back entirely. Even living with someone as hot blooded as Ryuko, she found that Mako was the truly over the top one, whose reactions were so grand and infectious that Nonon couldn't help but find them charming.

"Harder! I need it so bad!" Mako had never felt anything like this before. Nonon's slight body was able to pin her easily to the wall, and each hard thrust pushed her tighter against it, squeezing her between the two as she was taken again and again, ravaged in a way that seemed to quench the needy flames between her legs just as much as it fed a bigger one, left her head dizzy and spinning with lust. Nonon's kisses were addictive, and every time the band leader pulled away to moan or to say something about how tight she was, Mako fumbled forward hungrily, trying to get another taste of her lips, which had just the faintest essence of Ryuko's quim from the panty gag. She didn't realize that, but everything in the flavour that was distinctly Nonon excited her just as much. She was consumed by attraction and desire toward a girl she had never looked twice at, who was fucking her hard and fast and giving her everything she could possibly wanted in that moment. 

Her hips bucked frantically, ass thudding against the wall as she tried to meet the thrusts at a pace too sloppy and unprincipled to even begin to get it right, but her desperation was both commendable and deeply appreciated. Nonon always thought she didn't handle arousal well. The way she'd squirm and bed while Satsuki stood over over her, teasing her cock with a single stockinged foot while tossing a pair of used panties into her face for her to sniff was incredibly embarrassing. Or the way she would blow her first load into Ryuko's ass, be ready to keep fucking right through to the next one, only to find that gaping ass being shoved into her face, Satsuki's hand gripping her hair and pushing her head forward as she ordered her to clean her mess out of Ryuko. Then there were the times she'd be forced to wear condoms that, once filled, would be tied up and rubbed all over her face.

The sisters were cruel to her, merciless teases who enjoyed bonding as siblings through dominating her. And she loved it, but it came with the heavy price of her impatience and endless desires leaving her ragged, squirming and whining in displays of total need that were embarrassing in how frantic they were. She couldn't stay still or quiet, and would beg for release even as a used condom was shoved into her mouth and she was told to lick it clean of Satsuki's juices. It was embarrassing, the way she was so helpless and addicted to sex, how easily they could play her, with the true evil lying in the fact they didn't go the easy route, putting her through her paces with cruel, full-blown setups even if all she needed was a few seconds of stopped blowjobs to drive her mad.

But Mako was worse, and it wasn't even close.

She was near the point of screaming, nails dug into her palms as she thrashed about wildly, begging for it deeper and harder, face burying itself into Nonon's neck to drown it in a flood of desperate kisses and nibbles. She came undone quickly and completely, not even one orgasm in and already surrendered to lust with ever fiber of her being. Every reaction was vigorous and powerful, and Nonon admired just how sexual she became, how much she put into it. She gave her all to the act of sex and refused to look back, which was in a myriad of ways incredibly arousing and commendable.

She barely even seemed any louder when she came. More frantic and ragged, certainly. She was screaming between rapid, gasping breaths as her body tried to once more free itself, struggling in vain as she burnt through all of her energy as pulsating pleasure matched the quick rhythm of her heartbeat, leaving her throbbing and shivering as she came. As expected from someone so wet, she was a squirter, Nonon feeling a gush of stickiness as her quim left her groin soaked and her pink pubic hair matted down against her skin. The production before her was too much to resist, and Nonon followed, giving one last thrust that buried her completely into the dripping pussy as she came, another heavy load of potent semen coming out in thick spurts, this one deposited directly into her needy snatch. 

Nonon panted, remaining hilted inside of Mako and biting her lip as she rested for a second against the weak brunette. When she pulled out, a thick glob of cum followed, trickling down her thighs as her well fucked pussy began to leak the amalgamation of their fluids together. Mako shuddered, head leaned back against the wall as her hands finally fell free, and the first thing she did was reach down between her legs, catching a nice dollop of the thick, sticky combination on some fingers that she brought to her mouth, sucking them off quickly. It tasted incredible, enhanced by the filthiness of her act as she began to slide down the wall.

Nonon figured she was done. Which was fair; she certainly wasn't, but not everyone could have her stamina. But that hadn't quite been the case. Mako slumped down against the wall, legs parting as she put the hand back down between her legs and spread her pussy lips apart, as if they weren't already a little loose from that hard fucking. "Again," she moaned, her breath still heavy, her energy completely gone, but her body unable to resist. Further down she slid, until she was on her back completely, but her hips started to lift up off of the floor. She wasn't going to let go, no matter what. "Please, Nonon," she whined, shutting her eyes tight as she offered herself up to the girl for another go.

Unable to deny the request, Nonon only had to do one thing to prepare for another round. She grabbed the skirt crumpled on the floor, pulling it away to reveal a pair of white panties that had a ring of hearts running all along the band. Her resolve had broken, and she brought it eagerly to her face, inhaling deeply and feeling an electric thrill down her spine as she breathed in the intoxicating aroma of Mako's underwear. "So good," she sang, moving quickly over to Mako and dropping to her knees as she took in another breath, holding it tight in one hand while the other guided her cock back into its mark, into the familiar stickiness and warmth of Mako's folds. Her cum continued to trickle out, painting her mound in a thin layer of translucent white, and she was going to top it off with another coat.

She slammed back into Mako's needy pussy, and this time her inner walls clung harder to her, trying to suck her desperately in for fear of losing the sensation of fullness again. Mako's whines were louder, her hands now free to grab her breasts and get to work, massaging and kneading them, rolling her nipples between eager, fumbling fingertips. As with everything she did, the fact that she was not a fan of finesse was apparent; she was clumsy with her breasts, grabbing them and just going wild with her touch, moaning loudly nonetheless. She just wanted sensation, wanted to feel powerful bursts of pleasure, and it didn't matter how they came or how precise somebody was. She liked her sex fast, hard, and sloppy. To do anything else was damn near a waste of time, to her.

Thankfully, Nonon was more than happy to provide sex in that distinct flavour. She didn't have the patience of Satsuki or the twisted mind of Ryuko, and lacked the grand physical presence of either of them. What she did have a was a big cock and eager hips though, and she made up for her own lack of skills in the realm of topping by just going hard and clumsy at Mako, reveling in the lusty thrill they found together. It didn't have to be loving or slow, just something intense they could both get off to. As if she hadn't already gotten off to it, she even had a newly found guarantee of her next release; Mako's underwear. She couldn't stop sniffing it, couldn't pry it away from her eager nose as it acted like a filter, leaving the air she breathed heavy with her scent. She was irredeemable in her kink and she fucking knew it, but there seemed no reason not to embrace it, especially with her girlfriends so glad to indulge her.

Mako found it a little peculiar, but she didn't bother saying anything, rather liking the little compliment it seemed to be, especially as her fingers tightened around the pair after a particularly deep inhale, clutching tighter onto them. Not that she could have said much, the only words her mind could fully grasp and form her mouth around being of the desperate begging variety, a flurry of profanity and pleas for more dotted by compliments of her cock as she swam in a dizzying haze of pure arousal. Her lust was only growing, reaching a fever pitch as her body fought its exhaustion in an uncontrollable pursuit of more of that sweet nirvana. She was ready to run herself into the ground to get as much as she could.

Nonon didn't fear her girlfriends walking in. She knew that they'd left her in that chair for so long because they had retired to the security room to watch her squirm. She thought Satsuki's use of the cameras were voyeuristic when she'd first been caught, but it seemed Ryuko and Nonon couldn't spend any time together without finding out Satsuki was watching them and touching herself to the sight of the girlfriends 'getting along', as she put. They must have known what she and Nonon were doing, and were probably reaching over into each others' laps while they enjoyed the view. Had they not been okay with it, she was certain they would have burst in to put a stop to their unexpected guest fellating their girlfriend. But they hadn't arrived, which meant they were silently approving of it, and the knowledge that her girlfriends were probably fucking to the sight of her railing Mako only made it even more exciting.

They were far, far past the point of holding back, and in their lust they knew they wouldn't last as long as they had before. Sensitivity was too high, and the mood was so dirty and needy that they just wanted to cum again, to climax and burn what energy they had left in the hopes that in their exhausted passing out would come a reprieve from this all-consuming lust. Nonon cried out as she came, shoving the panties hard into her face as she blew her third load, just as plentiful as the first two, and painted the walls of Mako's slick pussy with more cum, wrenching out every last drop she had to fill the girl to the point of complete fullness. Mako followed soon after, clawing at the floor as the cum pushed her to capacity, oozing out already around the edges of Nonon's cock. Her exhausted body tried to move as much as it could, but even her moans had grown weaker as her eyes rolled back, tongue lolled out as her weary limbs quivered with excitement. Her orgasm was amazing, and it would have been even more powerful had she been able to roll through it, but she was out cold before the aftershocks had even ceased.

Nonon followed, slumping down weakly onto Mako and giving her a final kiss before she joined her, the warmth of her body making sleep completely irresistible.  
***************  
Satsuki gripped the corner of the desk hard, biting down on her lip as she watched the two girls pass out from sexual exhaustion. She was happy for them, even if the plan to leave Nonon simmering for an unbearable hour before they let her loose upon them like a rabid dog hadn't gone quite as intended. Of course, had Mako not arrived, Ryuko wouldn't currently be on her knees, face buried into the round cheeks of her sister's ass, sloppily tonguefucking her rear hole like her life depended on it. There was never an event whose outcome involved getting rimmed by the anal-obsessed girl that Satsuki could find it in herself to dislike.

"Stop," she said with great reluctance. "They're asleep now."

Ryuko pulled back, tongue still hanging out of her mouth, with thick strands of saliva connecting it to Satsuki's pucker for a moment before gravity tugged them down too far and they broke, leaving lines of spittle going down Satsuki's thighs and Ryuko's chin. "You don't want me to finish?"

"After I come back. I should cover them up first, then we'll replay the video."

"Then it's my turn." That wasn't a question, or even stating a fact they had already agreed on. It was a promise from Ryuko, but one that her girlfriend nodded to before leaving, taking that perfect ass with her and leaving Ryuko to squirm for a moment while she was gone.

Satsuki strode quickly to the bedroom, finding the two girls passed out in a sweaty, breathless pile together, looking absolutely adorable. As far as plans went, it could have gone much worse than this one did. Grabbing a blanket from the bed, she laid it tenderly atop them, giving them some warmth while they napped and gathered their energy once more. When they awoke, she would have an offer to make Mako, one that Nonon's agreement to had just been assured, but until then they deserved a little peace and comfort. They'd earned it.


End file.
